


Game Over

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Erotica, F/F, Guro, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Snuff, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: Madison streams to earn some money on the side, though an obsessed fan forcing a collaboration makes her famous for all the wrong reasons. Rape/snuff elements, you've been warned.
Kudos: 19





	Game Over

**Thots and Prayers**

“Aww, looks like we lost again,” said Madison, pouting at her webcam before pressing her glasses back up. She leaned back in her chair, exhausted. Her trip to the gym drained her gaming skills today. She still had on her thin grey tank top, her lime green gym shorts and white ankle socks. 

_“It’s ok girl” “gg” “rip maddie’s winning streak” “ily!!!” “you suck lol” “they fluked it” “girl gamer omegalul” “not ur fault” “typical titty streamer” “play one more!” “bad games happen maddie gg”_

Madison sighed, ignoring the usual derogatory comments in her chat and focusing on the supportive ones. Thankfully, the positive members of her community consistently drowned out the trolls.

“Thanks guys,” said Madison, reaching for her water bottle to take a sip, only for nothing to come out. Frowning, she looked back at the camera.

“Alright, just getting a refill, don’t go anywhere!” Madison winked and put on her best fake smile before switching the camera and microphone off. She groaned loudly, her shoulders drooping in dejection.

Sometimes, I wonder if it’ll be worth getting famous from this.

It was something to ponder as she stepped out into the hall. She lived alone in her apartment near college. Late night streaming allowed her to make some money on the side, even if it was only a few hundred dollars a month.

Dropping her water bottle in the sink, Madison figured a can of Coke would cheer her up more. She wrenched open the fridge and swiped one from the top shelf. However, the moment she closed it, a rag came from behind, forcefully covering her nose and mouth.

 _“Mmmmmph!!!”_ wailed Madison, the Coke can tumbling to the ground as she grasped for her attacker. But her strength couldn’t compare to her assailant who had one arm rubbing against her tits and the other pressing the rag. Each gasp for air only inhaled more of the chloroform. Soon enough, Madison’s eyes began to flutter as she lost feeling in her legs. She slumped in the attackers arms before crumpling on the kitchen floor, unconscious.

\--

By the time Madison woke up, she found herself back in her gaming chair. The webcam and microphone had been turned on. Stirring, she tried to move her arms, only to discover that they’d been fastened to the armrests with zip ties. Her feet had also been secured to the bottom of the chair.

“Nnnh, wh -- what’s happening?”

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” 

Madison craned her neck to see who’d spoken. A woman with shoulder-length red hair, black singlet and black jeans...

“B -- Bianca?”

Madison recognised her from her political science class. Bianca was obsessed with her, despite the fact that Madison made it clear she wasn’t interested. The last straw came when Madison worked up the courage to confess her feelings to someone in her class. Bianca went ballistic, and Madison promptly threatened to file a restraining order against her.

“Hey Maddie,” said Bianca, smiling psychotically. “I’ve been watching your streams and, y’know I’d always wanted to be a part of them. In fact, I thought we could do one together tonight! Just the two of us!”

“What the hell?” said Madison, terror spreading across her face as her current situation sunk in. “Why am I tied up? Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I’m not ready to let you go… we’re soulmates… we belong together!”

“No, you’re a psycho and you need help!” shouted Madison.

Bianca beamed at her hostage. “Oooh, I’m liking this roleplay scenario. What do you think, chat?”

Madison’s stomach churned. Chat? Was this entire encounter being streamed right now? Surely an audience member called the police already?

_“Now this is the content i came for” “is this srs?” “now kiss lol” “two babes” “tied up maddie is fukn hot” “wheres my lotion” “this is it boys” “amateur porn channel now?” “lmao wtf is this”_

“I’m sure chat wants me to make out with you, you little slut,” said Bianca, turning to the monitor. “Would that be right, chat?”

_Madison’s eyes widened as chat lit up. “omg yes!’ “plzzz” “kss!” “do it!!” “so hot rn” “tongue or im leaving” “lol cant win so turns to porn” “wtf is happening, left for 5 min” “kiss already”_

Bianca gave a twisted smile, her eyes locking on to Madison’s soft lips. Without hesitation, Bianca pressed her mouth onto Madison’s. Madison flailed in her chair, her fingers gripping the armrests as she melted into Bianca’s kiss. Bianca came off strong, her tongue invading Madison’s mouth and throat. At first, Madison tried to resist by writhing her head… but she couldn’t deny the fact that she was turned on. Bianca’s hands ran across Madison’s cheeks, her fingers gently caressing the back of Madison’s ears. The puckering of their lips echoed into the microphone as Madison whimpered in arousal and confusion, her thighs trembling under Bianca’s weight.

After what felt like forever, Bianca pulled away, allowing Madison to catch her breath. She’d barely taken a gasp however, when Bianca spat in her face. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? You little whore.”

Madison’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head. “Why are you doing this? Please…”

Bianca gave a dry laugh before turning back to the computer screen. “Any other requests, chat? I’ll take a couple more.” She turned back to Madison. “Streaming, roleplaying… ooh, this is so fun!”

_Madison’s eyes widened as she struggled to see past Bianca’s body. Her current viewers were off the charts, and chat had been on fire. “Tits!” boobs plz” “Sudden porn stream lolol” “fukin hot” “take it to the bed” “dont report, snitch” “clip that shit” “can i join in?” “whos the new chick?”_

Her heart sank reading their replies, a tinge of betrayal setting in. Why were they encouraging this. Is this all they wanted from her this entire time?

“Oh, you guys wanna see her tiny tits?” said Bianca, snorting as she turned back to Madison.

“Someone, please!” Madison cried out, looking pleadingly at the camera. “Report the stream and call the police!”

Bianca shook her head, giggling. “They don’t give a shit about you, honey. All they want right now is to see you humiliated. I’m the only one who ever cared for you, baby girl.” She reached behind her back and retrieved a knife. Madison gasped, watching as Bianca slipped it beneath her tank top. The edge of the blade scraped against Madison’s skin, stinging just before Bianca sliced through her top. Her exposed breasts flopped out with a slight bounce.

“Aww, look at these little puppies,” said Bianca, shifting herself so the webcam could see. Madison hyperventilated, seeing her pathetic appearance on her monitor. Blood had been drawn where the blade had connected with her flesh. Her light pink nipples adorning her B-Cup tits glowed from the blue light of the monitor. Her tear ridden face contrasted with Bianca’s expression of sadistic pleasure.

_“Meh, tits are tits” “thought they were bigger lol” “at least they ain’t fake” “cute nips” “usual, no bra” “petit tits r awesom” “2 small for me hahah” “adorable!” “wanna fuck her even more now” “yall thirsting over her tiny tits lol” “pathetic haha” “finger her pls” “future pornhub star” “any strap ons?”_

“Please stop,” said Madison, crying. “Stop this, you win… please… let me go...”

“God, she won’t stop talking chat, am I right?” said Bianca, rolling her eyes. “Not like you all came to listen to her. I definitely didn’t. Not after she ignored me over and over.” 

Bianca went into an exaggerated ‘deep thought’ pose. “Gimme a sec, I’ll handle this.” She reached down to Madison’s feet and tugged at her sock.

“What are you doing?” asked Madison, watching as Bianca stripped it of and formed a ball with it.

“What’s it look like, skank?” said Bianca, thrusting it straight into Madison’s mouth. Madison gagged, the stench of her sock filling her nostrils as Bianca shoved it in deep. “We’re done hearing your annoying voice. Your cute little whimpers sound sooooo much better.”

Madison could only squeak in response, her breaths muffled by the sock filling her mouth. Satisfied, Bianca kissed Madison’s cheek before slapping her breasts. The rough smack had barely been silenced by Madison’s high pitched wail. Again, Bianca slapped them, jiggling them for the camera.

“Alright, last request,” said Bianca, finally dismounting the e-girl. Madison took deep breaths, her mind half rejecting what was playing out in front of her. Bianca wheeled the chair backward, allowing the webcam a wider angle. A small wet patch had pooled in Madison’s gym shorts near her crotch.

“God, you’re wet already huh?” said Bianca, laughing. Madison sniveled, desperate to escape. Crouching, Bianca tugged at Madison’s gym shorts. They slid down her thighs with ease, leaving only her polka-dot panties patterned after Minnie Mouse’s dress.

“Ugh, you’re so cute, it hurts,” said Bianca, pinching Madison’s cheeks before shifting aside so chat could see Madison’s underwear. Bianca pressed her nose against Madison’s crotch and took a long sniff. Giggling excitedly, Bianca got to work. Despite being slightly sticky near Madison’s pussy, her panties also slid without trouble, resting with her shorts near her ankles.

“Well, chat it’s been fun,” said Bianca, walking up to the camera. “Maddie and I are going to have a little one-on-one sesh now so I’m switching us to subscriber mode. I’m gonna warn you now, it’s not for the faint of heart and… there will be blood.” She whispered the last part menacingly. Twirling the knife in front of the camera, Bianca switched the channel to subscriber mode. For a brief moment, the number of viewers deflated… but soon enough, it began to rise once more as people hurriedly subscribed for more.

Madison’s incoherent protests fell on deaf ears thanks to the sock in her mouth. She could only watch, frozen in horror. Bianca strutted towards her, knife held tight in her hand. Spreading her legs, Bianca mounted the helpless e-girl and sat on her lap once more. She took the knife and pressed it against the side of Madison’s neck.

“I’ve made you famous. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

With one last stifled scream, Madison thrashed in her seat as Bianca drew the knife along her slender neck. Flesh parted as the blade crossed her throat, sending blood gushing down Madison’s chest through the tight canal between her tits. Madison’s neck burned as more blood squirted from her severed vocal cords. Tears mixed in shortly after as it suddenly became impossible to breathe.

Tossing the knife aside, Bianca hopped off and dropped to her knees. As Madison’s entire body convulsed, Bianca pressed her mouth against the dying streamer, plundering her wet pussy with her tongue. Madison couldn’t help but feel aroused down south despite her throat exploding in pain. Bianca’s nails dug into Madison’s thighs as Bianca assaulted the streamer’s slit with ferocity.

Madison could feel Bianca’s tongue swirl, rubbing against her clit and sending shockwaves through her dying body. Madison clung on to this feeling as best she could, using the ecstasy to suppress the pain. Her legs quivered and toes curled as Bianca pulled herself in deeper with her tongue. What would have been moans ended up being chokes and gurgles. Blood flooded Madison’s mouth, soaking the sock within and leaking out the corner of her lips. As Madison slowly lost consciousness, her head bowed to give her one final image: Bianca mercilessly eating out her virgin pussy with her arms hooked around Madison’s smooth thighs. 

The fact that Madison’s humiliation and murder continued to be streamed live thankfully hadn’t occurred to her as she drew her last breaths. Her trembling slowed... her eyes grew heavy... her lips parted…

Then, as if her body had clung on to life for one final comfort, Madison expired the moment she came all over Bianca’s mouth. 

Laughing maniacally, Bianca licked her lips before pressing the knife against her own throat.

“See you soon, Maddie.”

With one deliberate motion, Bianca slit her own throat. Retching, Bianca’s smile never faltered as her face buried itself into Madison’s wet cunt. For Bianca, there was no better resting place...


End file.
